


alone

by Morgan_0312



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_0312/pseuds/Morgan_0312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil was alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

He was alone.  
Alone.  
What a sad word.  
It just seemed so cold so empty.  
He would know after all  
The ice king they had called him.  
He had taken offence back then.  
Now he would give anything so that he wouldn't feel so alone.  
He stared out over Mirkwood.  
It was quiet.  
Everything was gone.  
They had all left him. Alone He had nothing.  
He had no one.  
Alone.  
So cold.  
He was a ghost.  
So distant.  
He was a memory.  
There was no reason to keep going. He was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this


End file.
